


five times finn borrowed poe's jacket (and one time he kept it)

by cvptainmarvel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Stormpilot, bc tbh blushy finn is the best finn, cuteness, dat jacket, finn is blushy, flufffff, ik that doesnt make sense, jacket, u know which one, xwing hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry the title is long.  Basically what's on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times finn borrowed poe's jacket (and one time he kept it)

The first time it happened, it was a cold, dark night, but the stars were shining like there was no tomorrow.  FInn was still getting accustomed to the Resistance base that Poe had come to call home.  Poe knew his friend was struggling to get comfortable with his new living quarters, so the pilot took the ex-stormtrooper for a walk.

The X-Wings were lined up in neat rows and the pair weaved in and out of the fighter jets as Poe tried to locate his beloved aircraft.  The tight spaces between each plane led to an often but not awkward bumping of shoulders that Finn much appreciated as a sign that another warm body was present.  It was pitch black even with the stars out, the only minimal light coming from the glinting of light from the heavens off of plane wings.

Finn was regretting only coming out in a black t-shirt that did not provide nearly as much heat as the color promised during sunlit hours.  Regardless, he settled for seeping up the heat emanating off Poe Dameron, clad in his trademark jacket.  Unbeknownst to the ace Resistance pilot, Finn was silently admiring how broad Poe's shoulders appeared in the jacket.  Finn silently followed the other man who had been mindlessly mumbling for the past ten minutes something along the lines of, "I know it was right here..."

Growing impatient after a fruitless search in the biting cold, Finn placed a hand on Poe's shoulder and reassured him, "It's okay, you can introduce me to your X-Wing another time."  But Poe had no intention of halting his search.

Not even two minutes later, Finn was physically shaking from the cold and struggling to keep up with the more energetic pilot.  Poe had noticed, but only subconsciously, so he blamed his subconscious when he found himself grabbing Finn's hand in his and dragging him along a little faster.  Finn didn't mind really.  Poe's palm in his provided the extra heat needed to keep him going and he couldn't deny that he had been imagining what it would be like to entwine his fingers with Poe's for the past week or so.

But even the embrace of Poe's hand with his couldn't stave off the chill of D'Qar's nights.  It was when Finn's teeth began to chatter that Poe came to an abrupt stop.  "Are you cold?  You're cold aren't you."  Poe asked and answered, not giving Finn a chance to respond.  Before Finn had realized, Poe was shrugging off his jacket that he loved oh so much and wrapping it around Finn's shoulders.

It smelled like oil, and fumes, and adventure, and Poe, and Finn was a little in love with.  "But won't you get cold?"  Finn had asked, though he was not prepared to give up the outerwear just as soon as he got it.

"Nah, I'm used to it," Poe had said.  "Besides, you know I'm hot-blooded."  He made this last statement throwing a wink a Finn who had turned a shade of red that could only be described as "tomato."  Lucky form him, the stars were not in a mood to shine a light on the pair.

The end of their little adventure had come to end faster than either of the two men had intended or wanted.  But nevertheless, Finn handed the beloved jacket back to its owner and bade his friend a good night.  Poe took some time to stare stupidly at Finn's closed door after he had gone inside, wondering if Finn had noticed how red the his own face had been.

**Author's Note:**

> hi peeps. i'm high-key tryna get back into writing so this is a little shaky i know :/ however all comments, corrections, praise, constructive criticism is appreciated. ty <3


End file.
